A localization expert can modify a parent application (application) coded in a coding language (e.g., HyperText Markup Language, JavaScript™, C++, Drupal™, etc.) for numerous reasons, such as to make the application more useful for a larger audience, to make the application more applicable to a different culture, to account for differences in distinct markets, etc. The application may be modified by modifying a resource such as a text string, color and style settings, image and style icon files, sound files, etc. For example, software originally designed for the United States market may generate an error message containing a text string in English if a user clicks a specific button within the software. A localization expert may localize the error message such that a Chinese-speaking user in the Chinese market may be able to understand the localized error message in a similar way that an English-speaking user in the United States market understands the original message. Accordingly, the same or similar software can be used by a larger number of users.
A localization expert may not have access to a live instance of the application or may not be able to edit the application directly. Access to a live instance of an application may not be efficient as the application may be a secured application, may be a large application such that the localization expert may not know which aspects to localize, the developer may only require a portion of the application to be localized, etc. For example, a large software program may contain fifty different user graphical user interfaces, each corresponding to a different aspect of the program. A localization expert given the software program in its entirety may not be able to find all the localizable aspects within all the graphical user interfaces. Accordingly, the localization process would not be efficient.